Blue Orchid
by Estrella Krushina
Summary: Jareth used to be the elven prince of Dracomyre. But that was before his mother, the queen, died. Now he is an outcast, and trying to reconnect with and old flame, one of the palace guards named Leibra. Will there still be love? Rated M for later chapters
1. Meeting of Old Flames

The moon slowly rose up over the western mountains, slowly coming into position for all the nights haunts to come out. All was quiet as the forest slept. Chipmunks slept all nestled in their beds, the birds all quiet except for the occasional lonely hoot of an owl. A mother deer and her fawn slept peacefully in their thicket. The only thing that wasn't sleeping was a pale-haired figure.

Leibra stood on watch, an arrow notched to her bow in case of danger. She scanned the area, her eyes, ears, and nose taking in everything. Her hair was tied back out of her face, showing her pointed ears. Leibra made contact with her partner and best friend, Dante.

_Anything in your neck of the woods?_ she asked telepathically. He made eye contact, shaking his head ever so slightly. Leibra swore, cursing her luck. _Damn, why does Nea get all the fun? Speaking of Nea, where is the son of a bitch?_

"Hey, I don't insult your mother!" said a voice from above her. Nea jumped down onto the branch she occupied. His pale brown hair was tousled, lending him a disheveled look. His clothing had wrinkles that were not from moving around in trees, and he had a smirk that made Leibra wonder what he had been doing before arriving to replace her.

"I don't even want to know." Leibra stated. She gathered her quiver and jumped from the tree, landing nimbly on her feet. She glanced at Nea, shaking her head. "Send Dante to wake me when I'm up for watch." Leibra turned and walked back toward the elven city of Dracomyre.

Leibra kept and arrow notched, ever wary of her surroundings. She knew not to tarry in these woods, for there were goblins and other monstrosities behind every tree. These days were no longer bright and shiny as they had been under Queen Elsa. After their brave queen had been murdered by her only son, he had been exiled, and labeled a Dark Elf. Since then he had amassed a large a large army of goblins, and established his own kingdom. Then the disappearances began. First it was just one, but then many more went missing, all of them palace guards.

Then just as she reached the halfway point between her watch point, and Dracomyre, she heard a snap in the underbrush. As she whirled to confront the new danger, she felt something hit her head, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Leibra awoke later, wrapped in silk sheets, on a plush bed, surrounded by sheer gossamer curtains. Slowly she sat up, regretting doing so when her head pounded unmercifully. She lay there, looking at the room, knowing this was not her home in Dracomyre. It was lavish, with an ebony wardrobe, dwarf-made rug's, very top-quality things that she could never afford even being a palace guard.<p>

As soon as her head quit pounding, she sat up, finding out too late that she was no longer dressed. She gripped the sheet to herself, looking for her clothes. Not seeing them, she chanced going to the wardrobe, wrapped in only the sheet. She opened the doors, immediately greeted by dresses in every color of the rainbow. What caught her eye was a simple white gown, with flared sleeves, and a golden belt. The belt had a small chain which dangled down the skirt, and at the end of the chain was a small teardrop sapphire.

As she put on the dress, she tried to figure out where she was. She knew she wasn't in Dracomyre, but she didn't know how far away Dracomyre was. _Time for answers, _she thought to herself. She went toward the large double doors, leading out of the room she was in.

The stone hallway she entered was barren of any life. There was only a red rug going down both ways. She went to her right, doing something she never did, following her gut. Soon after taking several turns, she heard noise, yelling and cheering and all sorts of ruckus. She stopped at a door that was partially open; daring to open it and see what was beyond it.

She saw hundreds of goblins, some fighting each other, some running to and fro, but what caught her eye was the throne in the center of the room, or more appropriately the man in the throne. He sat very regally in his chair, watching his minions destroy his throne room. He didn't look to pleased about it, but they were out of control. Not even a herd of elephants could stop them.

Suddenly he met her gaze, looking unrelentingly into her eyes. His gaze seemed so familiar; he had eyes that were stormy blue, with unspeakable depth. He stood, giving her the chance to fully look him over. He was rather tall, almost a foot taller than Leibra. His face was as angular as an elf's. She couldn't help but feel like she knew him. She recognized the face, but couldn't place a face with a name.

"Ah she does live! Sorry about that Leibra, the company i keep can get a little- shall we say- rough?" He chuckled at his joke, while there was tension in that laugh. Several goblins averted their eyes. Leibra looked at the man, confused by him addressing her so formally.

"How do you know my name?" Leibra asked. "I don't know who you are, or where I am. Tell me! Answer my question!"

He bowed his head politely and what he said next shocked her the most:

"As you will, so it shall be."

Leibra had never heard anyone utter that phrase in years. The fact this man knew that phrase blew her mind. He seemed so familiar, yet so foreign.

"Who are you?" she whispered. He tisked at her, stepping close to her. He produced a crystal ball, about the size of a small rock. But right before her eyes it turned into a flower. And not just any flower, but the Royal Family's flower, the blue orchid.

Leibra looked at him, astonished but finally putting together who this man really was. It all made sense, how his goblin's knew where to find her, how he knew her name, and the flower of the royal family.

"Jareth?" She asked cautiously.

"Hello Leibra. Long time no see"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave some review's so I can continue to make improvements. I will update as soon as you guys review i promise!<strong>

**Yours Truly,**

**Estella Krushina**


	2. A Sweet Kiss, and a Shared Memory

Leibra walked through the garden, contemplating what happened the other day with Jareth. She knew he had taken a big risk kidnapping her from Dracomyre, and especially since he knew there was always the chance that she could escape. He seemed to trust her explicitly, giving her free range of the castle and the grounds. She was confused, wouldnt you want to make sure that your captive couldnt escape from your stronghold? So why was he letting her roam the grounds like she wasnt a captive? She decided it wasnt worth trying to decipher.

She noticed that even though it was close to winter in Dracomyre, it seemed to be at the peak of summer here. As she walked to the garden, she saw the roses were still in full bloom, as were every other flower in the garden. She saw a particular flower that caught her eye the most. A blue orchid, black on the outside of the petals, the deepest heart of the sky in the center. She went and cupped the flower, breathing in the scent. As she stepped away, she felt a new presence in the garden. She knew who it was without looking at the persons face.

"Hello Jareth, care to tell me how you have been alive all these years?" She slowly turned around to look at his face. He wore all blue today. His eyes stood out amoung all the blue, for they were the lightest blue in a mid morning sky. His shirt and cape were both a deep blue, and both had been covered in glitter. His hair had blue tips, framing his beautiful face. He came toward her slowly, so as not to scare her. He brought his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, but she moved away from him before he could.

"I remained an outcast from my own people, how wouldnt I still be alive?" His anger was evident in the way he answered the question.

"You killed your mother! What did you expect us to do? Accept you as our reigning prince even when all the evidence pointed toward you as the killer?" Leibra snapped just as angerly back at him. "We didnt want a person on the throne who would willingly kill to get what he wanted! We dont need our leader to start a war with everyone who makes him upset." Leibra sobbed as she said this next part. "And I didnt need a lover who I would constantly be afraid of, and fearing for my own life, because I didnt know if he would kill me or not."

He was silent, calculating. Slowly, so his infliction went into everyword, he said: "I did not kill my mother."

Leibra scoffed, knowing full well who killed his mother, she saw the evidence, and knew he was solely to blame. Seeing she didnt believe him, he strode over to her, grasping her by the arms, and placing his fingertips to her forehead. As he did so, he transmitted to her what happened the day his mother was murdered.

_She saw a garden, just like the one she was in now, only this was the royal garden at Dracomyre. She heard a girl's laughter, coming from the general direction of the front of the maze. She then saw herself, running from Jareth. She wasnt running out of fear, but out of joy, and playfulness. She remembered now, they were in the garden playing hide-and-seek._

_ Jareth caught her, pinning her down to the grass, laughing his beautiful masculine laugh. He looked into her eyes, and said coyly: _"Caught you!"

_He then leaned foreward, capturing her lips with his, marking her as his own. She watched herself respond, and lean into his kiss. She watched her other self give into Jareth. She watched as the broke apart, but only briefly to take quick breaths of air. As she watched, he drew in blue magic on her arm. He drew his mark, so no one would ever steal her, and claim her as their own._

"Your mine!" _His voice was thick with desire, and want. _"No one can ever have you but me!"_ Just as he was about to lean forward and claim her lips again, the captain of the guard came, ripping Leibra away from Jareth._

"YOU IGNORANT SLUT! DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHO THIS IS? HE IS YOUR FUTURE KING, YOU CANT JUST SLEEP WITH HIM LIKE HE IS A COMMON WHORE!"

_Then the alarm was sounded, shouts of 'the queen has been murdered' rang through the halls, everyone immidiately expected Jareth, and Jareth was never even given a chance to explain that he had in face been with Leibra all morning. He was labled a Dark Elf, and thrown out of the city, with no further adeiu. Leibra had been left standing at her post, crying her eyes out, and wishing she were with her lover, and her closest friend._

Leibra opened her eyes, finding she was on the ground, sobbing tears for phantom pain that was no longer existant. She rubbed her arm where Jareth had branded her, finding nothing but an old scar. They had burned it off her skin, so as to insure that Jareth wouldnt use her as a pawn to get back into the kingdom. Leibra sat up slowly, and saw Jareth sitting with his head on his arms, which were folded on his knees. She crawled over to him, and heard his sobs of pain and sorrow. Leibra pulled is face up, forcing him to look at her.

His beautiful face was marred with tears, that freely ran down his cheeks. He looked so sad, and pitiful, that Leibra pulled him foreward, laying his head on her cheast, close to her heart. She laid her cheek on the crown of his head, stroking his hair, and letting him cry.

"I am so sorry I didnt listen to you Jareth. I am so sorry I doubted you!" She sobbed aloud, holding him close to her. She heard his sobs quiet as the time went on, but she couldnt stop sobbing. Jareth pulled back, bringing her mouth down to his, and claiming her as his like he had all those years ago.

There wasnt any urgency, just sweet, and tender love. He kissed away her tears, and stroked her face, trying to soothe her. He kissed each trembling eyelid, cheekbones, and both corners of her mouth. Then quietly, almost inaudible to any human ear, he said the sweetest words she had ever heard:

_"Leibra, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Reviews? Maybe? If no one reviews on this, and helps me with how i can improve it, i am discontinuing the story.<strong>_

_**Yours Truely,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_


End file.
